In general, a bevel process is to chamfer a sharp edge portion of steel, nonferrous material or resin material. The bevel process is typically performed as a final process in processing a product. Since the quality of a beveled edge determines the quality of a product, the bevel process needs special attention to obtain the slanting surface which is maximized in surface flatness level to be clear and clean like a mirror.
In the bevel process, when a motor is driven by an electric or air power and a cutting tip is rotated by a driving force of the motor, a beveller operates to process an edge of a member to be processed into a slanted surface.
The relevant prior art of beveller has been presented in Korean Patent No. 575201 entitled “Beveller capable of easily controlling the extent to be beveled” and Korean Patent No. 644400 entitled “Beveling unit for straight-line section in beveller”, both filed by the same applicant of the present invention.
The aforementioned prior art will be briefly described: In the former, a unit for controlling the extent to be beveled is movably slid to be temporarily released from a locking state and is rotated to be adjusted to a divided beveling scale. In this simple manner, the extent to be beveled is finely and accurately controlled without any restriction, thereby improving the quality of the bevel process. In addition, the unit for controlling the extent to be beveled accurately maintains the predetermined extent to be beveled. Therefore, this prior art has the useful effect in that the quality of the bevel process is consistently uniform.
In the latter, a bevel process is performed in a straight-line section as well as a basic curved section by using a beveling tool for a straight-line section selectively mounted onto a support holder. When the bevel process is performed in the straight-line section, an angle of rotation of a straight-line guide is freely controlled with a fine range. Therefore, in this prior art, a worker is able to hold the beveller in the most comfortable position to perform the bevel process.